


Kittykoto

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren has a good habit of making his girlfriend very embarrassed so he could see her adorable blushing face. And she makes even worse for herself by giving Ren more of a reason to do so.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kittykoto

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed this. A return to basics. How things used to be. It’s been a while since I did a one shot for Shumako. So I hope you all enjoy this.

A cold winter day set in as Makoto was walking on her way to Shujin. It was really cold, even through her Shujin jacket, Makoto was shivering.

“Mm...Why is it so cold?” She said.

Makoto was shivering so much that she had to wrap her scarf around her hands. Little help that did.

“I wish there was a portable heater...” Makoto said.

At that moment, she felt two arms wrap around her. And she was pulled into against a warm surface.

“Hello.”

Makoto recognized that voice. She looked up and saw the face of her boyfriend Ren Amamiya smiling at her.

“R-Ren!? Where did you come from!?” Makoto asked.

“Leblanc.” Ren said.

“D’oh! You...” Makoto wanted to say more, but she was soon engulfed by Ren’s warm body.

“Cutie.” Ren said,

“Huh!?” Makoto looked at Ren with a blush on her face.

“Boop.” Ren said, booping Makoto’s nose.

“Stop!” Makoto said.

“Why?” Ren asked.

“B-Because we’re gonna be late!” Makoto said, blushing.

“So? I’d say this would be a good excuse.” Ren said.

“R-Ren! Please!” Makoto said.

“Ok. Fine.” Ren said.

“Thank you...” Makoto said.

Then, Makoto was swept off her feet and soon found herself being carried bridal style.

“Wha!?” She asked.

“Let’s make this special.” Ren said.

“N-No! Put me down! Now!” Makoto said.

“As soon as we get to school.” Ren said, racing off.

Makoto tried to get herself down, but was afraid she’d slip and fall on her face. So she had no choice but to have Ren carry her to school.

They soon arrived at Shujin Academy, and Ren looked at Makoto.

“What?”

He soon was carrying her up the stairs.

“REN! NO!”

“Ren. Yes.”

Makoto looked at him with a grumpy pout on her face.

“Ok. There you go.” Ren said, putting Makoto down.

“Thank you.” Makoto said.

*smooch*

“HUH!?”

“See ya later.” Ren said, walking off.

“I...uh..um...what...”

“Mako-chan?”

“EEK!”

Makoto jumped and covered her face.

“It’s only me, Mako-chan.”

“Oh. Haru. Sorry.” Makoto said.

“It’s ok. It was...just sudden.” Haru said.

“I’m sorry. It’s...nothing.” Makoto said.

“Oh. I know. But you and Ren-kun seemed to have had a good time arriving here.” Haru said.

“GAH!”

“You two seemed like a romantic couple out of a fairytale. So romantic.” Haru said.

“Stop!” Makoto said.

“It’s ok. I won’t tell anyone.” Haru said.

“You’d better not.” Makoto said.

“We should get to class now.” Haru said.

“Y-Yeah.” Makoto said.

She would know her face would never be the same after what she’d been through.

The school day passes....

Makoto was packing up her stuff after a good school day. But it was very cold in the student council room.

‘Dammit. Why must it so cold?’ Makoto thought.

She soon exited the room and found herself in a warm embrace.

“Oh. Hey.”

“R-R-Ren!?”

Makoto looked at Ren and her face went red.

“I was just about to come in, but you beat me to it. Bold of you, Mako.” Ren said.

“N-No! That’s not..!” Makoto said.

“Heh. You’re so adorable.” Ren said.

“Ren! Stop!”

“Joker? Why must you always do this with Queen? I don’t get it.” Mona meowed.

“Cuz she deserves it.” Ren said.

“WHAT!?”

You deserve it.” Ren said again.

“N-N-Nyo! I don’t!”

Ren was taken a back with what had came out of Makoto’s mouth.

‘Did she just...?’

“Queen? What was that?” Mona asked.

“Eep! Nothing!” Makoto said, blushing hard.

“It was something. That’s for sure.” Ren said.

“Let’s just go.” Makoto said.

“Ok...Kittykoto.” Ren said.

“WHA!? HUH!? EH!?”

Ren didn’t say anything as he took Makoto’s hand and they left Shujin Academy.

Ren kept chuckling about Makoto’s little excite. She just held him close to keep herself warm.

“You’re more clingy than usual.” Ren said.

“I’m just very cold. That’s all.” Makoto said.

“I’ll say. You’re face is like ice.” Ren said, feeling Makoto’s ears.

Makoto said nothing and just held Ren tighter.

“Cutie.”

“No.”

“Adorable.”

“Stop.”

“Beep Boop.”

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

“Maybe.” Ren smirked.

“Grrrr...”

“Woah. Ok. Sorry.” Ren said.

“Stupid delinquent.” Makoto said.

Ren chuckled. He totally knew what her little embarrassment was.

“Hey Mako?”

“What, RenRen?”

“You’re a good kitty.”

“What!?” Makoto suddenly blushed.

“You heard me.” Ren said, stroking Makoto’s chin.

“I’m not a kitty!” Makoto said.

“And Mona’s not a human.” Ren said.

“Hey!”

“Grrr.”

“See? Growling like a...”

Makoto then clenched Ren’s arm.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok!” Ren said.

“Hmph.”

Ren then started to stroke Makoto’s chin again. And her response was different.

* _purr_ *

“Oh? What was that?” Ren asked.

“Nya.” Makoto said.

Ren looked at Makoto with a blush on his face.

“Makoto?” He asked.

“Huh?” Makoto asked.

“You just...uhh...meowed?” Ren asked.

Makoto’s face couldn’t be more red. She instantly flared up.

“W-What!? I...uh...umm....”

“Hehehe...Kittykoto.” Ren said, stroking her chin.

* _purr_ *

“You’re so cute.” Ren said.

“I hate you...” Makoto said.

“I know.” Ren said.

Makoto clinged on him more as the cold wind blew long and hard.

“Rawr.” Makoto whimpered.

“Leblanc’s not that far. C’mon.” Ren said.

“Nya.” Makoto meowed.

They soon arrived at Leblanc and quickly flew into the cafe.

“Whew. That was close. Think we missed the worst part.” Ren said.

“Brr....” Makoto shivered.

“It’s ok. Let’s go to my room. And I’ll turn the heat on.” Ren said.

“Ok.” Makoto said.

They went up to Ren’s room and he brought out his heater. As soon as he turned it on, Makoto melted onto his bed, purring and scratching her face.

“Wow. And I thought I was the only cat.” Mona said.

Ren said nothing and quickly took a pic of Makoto’s kitty ways.

“What was that?” Makoto asked.

“Nothing...” Ren said.

Makoto soon got her answer when she heard her phone ping. She looked at her phone and saw there was a picture sent to the group chat.

The moment she opened that picture, she flared up.

“Ren!!!” Makoto pouted.

“Hehehe...”

Ryuji: Woah! That’s new.”

Ren: I know. It’s adorable.

Ann: Aww. She’s super adorable.

Futaba: I guess Mona’s left an impression on Makoto.

Ryuji: Yeah. Cuz she hangs around him too much with Ren.

Yusuke: Indeed. It seems Ren may be left with quite the cat-tastrophe.

Haru: Yeah. Mako-chan and Mona-chan must be giving Ren-kun a hard time.

Ann: Don’t worry. Ren will take care of them.

Ren: Yeah. I can take them.

Ryuji: Lemme know what happens, bro!

Ren looked at Makoto’s blushing face as they read the messages sent by their friends.

“So...Kittykoto?” Ren asked.

“Nya!?”

“I thought so.” Ren said

Ren laid in his bed and petted Makoto’s head and she purred with joy.

“I love you, Kittykoto.”

“I love you, RenRen.”

_Ren and Makoto spent a very long and romantic time together..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
